kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Megatron1
Fountain of Dreams Why does it seem "impossible" that a remix to Melee's Fountain of Dreams music exists in Nightmare in Dream Land? I'm sorry if you take this as impoliteness, but you contradicted yourself; you stated that Melee came before NiDL, but you said it was impossible for this game to remix a theme from a game that came before it? It would be impossible if Melee came after Nightmare in Dream Land. :Okay. I could tell I messed up.--MegaTron1XD 21:27, August 1, 2010 (UTC) How? Hi. You know how you uploaded a picture to one of the Kirby's Epic Yarn enemies pages? Well I just wanna ask where you got the picture. It's a long story why I wanna know. If you tell me, thx. :You are mistaken. I merely edited the page. I have yet to upload any pics to the wiki except my signature picture.--MegaTron1XD 21:18, August 12, 2010 (UTC) ::I believe the source of the pictures was the E3 trailer. Hi The last time I checked, to avoid vandalism, admins are allowed to protect user pages. My user page was first protected to the auto-confirmed level when an obnoxious classmate of mine vandalized my page so it appeared that I was violently obsessed with video games and comics. I raised it to the sysop level because I thought I had the privilege to, and to protect my page from vandalism should vandals create accounts. I realize it is unnecessary, but I did not try to abuse the admin tools. Excuse me... I feel like i don't belong on the kirby wiki. I'm staying away from the main page cause i'm a threat to Starman125 and Blue Ninjakoopa.I just feel like giving myself a warning.I'm usless fanon. Red suplexknight(I feel like i'm a threat.) Cheer up and just try to stick to the facts. ;) Marx Wraith 03:52, September 2, 2010 (UTC) RfA.. I strongly urge you to request rollback first. Adminship is aiming a bit too high. :) BNK [ |T| ] 21:55, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Can you stop spamming? If you make insults again,someone has to really ban you.Really. If you keep making Weegee articles,then you are banned from like Starman125,or that Blue Ninjakoopa. If you do that again a sysop on administrator will ban you for good. 10:52, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :When you accusse someone, get the right person. Zoruarocksforever is the one. Why not? Why can't I? :Sign your posts using ~~~~. You can not because you simply can't. Make an account if you want a userpage.--MegaTron1XD 16:45, October 3, 2010 (UTC) You don't understand! The terms of use didn't say you needed an acount to make a userpage. :I honsetly don't know, but it's better to have an account. I'll likely remember userpage Megatron1 than ip:1603.1693.6078. It's also easier to remember you as a whole for a user, so an account is good to make and easier to recongnize than an IP.--MegaTron1XD 23:59, October 4, 2010 (UTC) empty section theres something wrong with my computer when making a new page section. it acts strange and keeps constantly going to the top of the page and sometimes randomly goes onto preview mode. I have no idea how it saved the first time because it just went to the article when i was writing. Maxwell the scribblenaut| May I ask Why you readded the welcome template to my user talk page after I deleted it? - Comartinb 15:17, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :You do not remove comments not made by you.--MegaTron1XD 15:18, October 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Actually, you are allowed to remove the welcome template and the signature if you please, just not any other comments. -- Hey, thanks for helping me with my articile "Zeke" you are awesome Sorry I'm getting the game on my birthday and using what I know. Someone needs to at least start the page. :Anyone can say that even if they don't have the game. X is a level in world Y.--MegaTron1XD 22:27, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Take a step back. Sorry we got off on the wrong foot. I wanted to help. I will come back when I get the game so I can make actual articles. See you in a weekBillboyX 20:06, October 26, 2010 (UTC) WiKirby Check your messages there. BNK [ |T| ] 21:42, October 31, 2010 (UTC) WHY! why are you deleting my EDITS! when you told me to make more edits??????????????? You know who its from hi again dragoons design may have been derived from dyna blade ya sorry about that, no hard feelings? :Hehe, provide adequate proof when such statements have been proven false beyond repair. MegaTron1XD 23:42, March 4, 2011 (UTC)